


Tired Marinette is Tired

by AmyNChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: XD, classroom antics, just a blurb, one will be caught eventually, when one is tired in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan





	Tired Marinette is Tired

Marinette struggled to keep her mouth shut.  Madame Bustier was looking her way with those expectant eyes.  Even if her gaze was directed behind her towards Ivan, from whom she was expecting an answer, it would not bode well for her to yawn while the teacher was looking in her general vicinity.

_Do not yawn, do not yawn, do not yawn, do not—_

“Thank you, Ivan,” the teacher said, finally turning her head away from her direction and towards the board.  “Yes, the introduction of the guillotine marked a shift in….”

Blessed, blessed oxygen rushed into her mouth and she could feel the effect it had on her body.  Her back stretched and her lungs expanded and she could feel the aftereffects from last night diminish in the slightest.

Yawning felt so good.

Madame Bustier continued her talk on the social change that the guillotine brought with it, but there was no way Marinette could pay attention to the lecture.  She was far too tired.

_Stupid design that wouldn’t let me sleep…  stupid, stupid, stupid…_

A jab to her side brought her back to the present.  Marinette blinked her eyes open—when had she shut them?  Had Madame Bustier seen?!  The young student glanced to the front of the classroom, where Madame Bustier turned to the class.

“Let’s see…  Alya.  Who was most likely to be subjected to the guillotine?”

Her best friend racked her brain in order to come up with the right answer.  “Enemies to the crown…?  Vive la France?”

The entire class laughed a little and even Madame Bustier loosed a chuckle or two.  “That was one group, yes, but others were…”

Marinette tuned the teacher out again in order to write in her notebook.  The paper was already loose so she need not fear the teacher hearing her tear the paper out.  She passed the note over to the journalist.

Thnx Alya, ur the best!  :)

Marinette turned her attention to the front of the classroom, where Madame Bustier was finishing up her discussion on the guillotine.

A paper nudged her elbow.  She opened it up and smiled.

No prob.  1st dibs on what ur working on, tho!  :DD

Of course!  ;P

“Marinette, can you tell us which event has the most famous use of the guillotine?”

Marinette blinked.

Oh crap.


End file.
